


Count Your Blessings

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2014 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case at Christmas makes Lestrade grateful for his loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



Lestrade couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the cab pulled up outside of Mycroft's townhouse. Murder cases were always horrible but they always seemed so much worse at Christmas. Of course, the season had no effect on Sherlock at all; as far as he was concerned, it was a murder and thus intrigued him. At least, it did most of the time. He had gotten better since John had started living with him but still, better was a relevant term.  
  
This one seemed so much worse because tomorrow was Christmas Eve. There was some poor family for whom Christmas would probably never be the same. Yes, they had the man responsible in the cells but that wasn’t going to bring that poor woman back and knowing that wasn’t necessarily going to give her loved ones closer. With all of the paperwork completed, Greg had an overwhelming need to go home and be with the one that _he_ loved.  
  
He had been sleeping at the office when he hadn’t been out in the field for the last four days and it had taken its toll, alongside the emotional wear of the case. He hadn’t seen Mycroft at all in that time although they had exchanged multiple phone calls every single day. It wasn’t the same though, and Greg had been surprised by how much he had missed Mycroft. They had agreed that, seeing as this was their first Christmas together in a relationship, they were going to spend the holidays together with absolutely no work. That is, unless the law or the British Government intervened. He just wasn’t sure whether, with what had happened, whether Mycroft had kept his word.  
  
There were lights on in the windows, which was a promising sign; he was sure that if Mycroft had gone out he would have turned all of the lights off. Handing the cabbie the fare as well as a substantial tip, he got out of the cab and walked up the stairs, groping in his pockets for his keys. The minute that he was in the door, he stripped off his coat and dumped his bag, calling out for Mycroft as he did so.  
  
“Mycroft?”  
  
“I’m in the snug, Gregory.”  
  
Mycroft’s words had Greg grinning. The snug was probably his favourite room in the entire house. It was a room solely designed for comfort with several large sofas that it was very easy to lose yourself in, a large fireplace and a ridiculously sized television. Barely an inch of the walls could be seen for the shelves stuffed full of books and dvds, a mismatched collection belonging to both men. Unfortunately, despite it being Greg’s favourite room, they spent far too little time in it.  
  
“Just going to get changed and then I’ll be with you.” Greg didn’t really care if Mycroft was still in a three piece suit; he had been wearing his suit for far too long and he just wanted to be wearing his comfiest pyjamas, even if they did have a hole in the crotch.  
  
Walking into the snug, he couldn’t help but hold back the smile. Contrary to what he had thought, Mycroft wasn’t wearing his usual three piece suit; quite the opposite in fact. He was wearing silk pyjamas (of course, they had to be silk) and a deep red quilted dressing gown while a log fire blazed in the hearth. He smiled as Greg collapsed next to him, taking a long pull of the glass of brandy sat at Mycroft’s elbow and happily accepting the kiss offered. Greg simply sighed happily and sank back into the warmth of Mycroft’s arms as the younger man cued up the TV and the opening credits to White Christmas blared over the speakers, more grateful than anything that he could spend Christmas with those he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/177419.html)


End file.
